


Missed Signs

by lovnelymoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anorexia, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Bulimia, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jongdae is only mentioned, M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Triggers, body image disturbance, idk man, kind of?, lu hun and seok are actually active, maybe? - Freeform, restrictive eating disorder, suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovnelymoon/pseuds/lovnelymoon
Summary: Sehun only notices when it's already too late.





	Missed Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This work covers potentially critical topics like death, restrictive eating disorders, and anorexia. Please only read this if you're sure you can handle doing so. Please refrain from reading this work in order to actively trigger yourself. Please stop reading immediately if you notice any negative influences of this work on your mental health or similar.

###

"No, thanks. I've already eaten at uni."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm not hungry, really."

###

"Wanna go out n' eat something?"  
"Nah, I promised Minseok to eat with him later. I don't want to be full then."  
"Should I drive you to him or something?"  
"No, don't worry, I already asked him to pick me up."  
"But I wouldn't mind dropping you off somewhere."  
"It's alright, believe me. Minseok just wanted to talk to me. About his girlfriend and stuff."

###

"Aren't you hungry?"  
"No, sorry darling. I think I ate something bad yesterday or something."  
"You sure? Don't wanna eat anything?"  
"No. I might get sick and vomit. Don't wanna risk that, you know?"

###

"Did you throw up or stuff? I heard those weird noises yesterday evening?"  
"What?"  
"Did you throw up?"  
"No, I don't remember anything like that. Maybe one of the neighbours was sick."

###

"Ah, no, I don't like that, sorry."  
"You don't like Pancakes? Since when?"  
"Since, like, forever..?"  
"But didn't we eat some on our second date?"  
"Don't think so. I've never liked them."

###

"Since when are you allergic to nuts?"

###

"I didn't know you cared this much about animal rights and such."  
"I am, though."  
"Wait, didn't you tell me that joke about vegans a week ago? How you'd never be able to live like that and stuff?"  
"Don't remember that."

###

"Why did you buy all these rice crackers?"

###

"I've never seen you eating pickles before..."

###

"Hold up- why are there laxatives in the nightstand?"

###

"You never told me you smoke, honey."

###

"You bought a new scale? For what? We never used the old one anyway."

###

"Are you cold? You're shivering."

###

"Wait a minute... Weren't you the one who told me he would hate chewing gum to death last month?"

###

"Are you planning on having a party or something? Why did you buy all this coke?"  
"I just... like it."  
"That much? And it's diet coke; you used to tell me it tastes like gasoline."

###

"Are you telling me that you're eating raisins with mustard for dinner? What the hell is wrong with you?"

###

"What happened to all my green tea? I had, like, tons of it!"

###

"Why are you weighing your plate, honey?"

###

"Have you already eaten today?"  
"Yes, of course, I had breakfast at home."  
"What did you eat though?"  
"I ate some toast with honey, Minseok. You know I eat that every morning."  
"Yes, Luhan, but you don't look like that."  
"Sorry?"  
"You look like you haven't had toast with honey in ages, Lu."

###

"Come on and eat properly, Luhan! You can't live on fucking rice crackers!"  
"I'm eating damn properly! I eat more than I should!"  
"All you ate today was those damn rice crackers with low-calorie applesauce!"  
"Yes, and that's more than enough, Sehun!"  
"Hell, no, it fucking isn't!"  
"I know how much I need to eat, okay?! Don't tell me what I'm supposed to do. I'm not your goddamn child!"

###

"You don't look good, Lu. Aren't you feeling well?"  
"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine."  
"The bags under your eyes say otherwise."  
"Minseok, please. Why are you always so overprotective lately? It's not like I'm going to die or something. Bet I would notice that."  
"Lu, I'm worried. Seriously."  
"There's no need to."

###

"Luhan? We need to talk"  
"What's up?"  
"Babe, I'm worried."  
"Why that? I already told Minseok earlier; I'm perfectly fine."  
"Lu."  
"What?"  
"You've lost weight."  
"You sure? I don't think I did. Like, I don't look like that. Thanks, anyway."  
"I didn't mean it as a compliment."  
"But why not? I would definitely need to lose a bit, to be honest."  
"Luhan, this is serious."  
"Yes, and so am I."  
"You look terrible."  
"Wait, didn't you say I lost weight? Is there still so much to go?"  
...  
"Hunnie?"  
...  
"Why... Why are you crying?"

###

"Where did you put the scale?!"  
"I gave it to our neighbour. We don't need it anyway."  
"Are you fucking serious?! How can you give away my scale?!"

###

"Luhan, why did you buy these?"  
"What? Those are just some emetics."  
"But for what?!"  
"Sehunnie, I just bought it in case someone swallowed some rotten food or something."  
"Ah, sure."

###

"Darling, we're invited for dinner."  
"Huh? By whom though?"  
"The Neighbors."  
"Oh, well I already promised Minseok we'd meet up today, I'm sorry honey."  
"But, Lu, I promised them you would come with me."  
"Then you shouldn't have done that. I haven't spent a night at Minseok's for ages."  
"If you say so."

###

"Oh, I already ate at home with Hunnie. But I don't mind you having dinner; we can talk while you eat, right?"

###

"Gonna get a sandwich from the cafeteria. Should I get you something too?"  
"No, thanks. I've got rice crackers."

###

"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"That one Luhan-guy got unconscious the other day. He fell down the stairs."  
"Man, what's wrong with this guy?! He's awkward."  
"Yeah, he's weird. And he's sickly skinny! Eww."  
"Yes, that's disgusting. A friend of mine said he's anorexic."  
"What a shame. But I bet he'll get over it. I mean, he can simply eat more."  
"Yeah, it isn't really that hard. He's probably doing it for the attention, anyway."  
"True."

###

"Did you hear the news?"  
"What news?"  
"There's gonna be a doctor coming to our biology class later this day."  
"Oh, interesting. Why that?"  
"I think Jongdae said we would talk about eating disorders and stuff."  
"Oh."

###

"Luhan! You lost some weight, didn't you?"  
"Oh, hi Kai. If you say so."  
"Would you like to come over tonight? Kyungsoo and me are gonna have a party. Chanyeol told me to invite you since you're now in the sixth place of the school's 'Top Ten Most Attractive People'-list."  
"Sure, why not. Who makes this list, though?"  
"This year, it's Baekhyun, since he's the only one that has been on the list for over two years at the moment. If you keep your weight now, you'll probably help him in the future."  
"Sounds good. Where is the party?"  
"Since we host it, it's gonna be at Kyungsoo's. Gonna start at 8 pm, see you there!"

###

"Why are you wearing this, darling?"  
"I'm going to Kyungsoo's tonight. There's gonna be a party, and Kai invited me over."  
"Okay... Don't drink too much, alright? And make sure to eat something before going there. You'll probably won't get too much sleep tonight."  
"Sure. I'm gonna be careful too, I promise."  
"Okay, babe. Have fun!"

###

"He drank too much."  
...  
"It was an accident."  
...  
"It happened because he hadn't been eating enough."  
...  
"He was extremely underweight."  
...  
"And his body just couldn't handle the alcohol."  
...  
"The doctors say he'd probably have died within the next month anyway."  
...  
" Because he was so dangerously malnourished."  
...  
"They say he never would have survived."  
...  
"They say he had all symptoms of Anorexia Nervosa."  
...  
"That disorder killed him."  
...  
"And he wasn't even happy in the end."  
...  
"It's said they found him, cheeks still wet."  
...  
"The doctors say that nobody could have saved him."  
...  
"It was already over."  
...  
"The fight was lost."  
...  
"He had no chance."  
...  
"But I wish I would have helped him when I had the chance to." ...  
"I just wish I would have done something... anything."  
...  
"But now, it's too late."  
...  
"Luhan is dead."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts or some constructive criticism. Please refrain from posting graphic or explicit comments regarding diet, weight, eating disorders, or suicide. Thank you.


End file.
